


Tequila

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Gundam Wing Prompts [4]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bottom Heero Week, Food, M/M, One Night Stands, Tequila, alcohol consumption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Summary: Heero crashes at the circus, taking in some of Cathy and Trowa's daily fun with a bit of good food and good drink. Maybe too good of drink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this for Bottom Heero Week and I got a pretty good idea for it. It got kinda long too...

Cathy made the best drinks, her knack for mixes and homemade concoctions made her well known in their little nomadic community.

Trowa spent most of his younger twenties with the circus, and his surrogate sister. They would have mimosas on Sundays with spiced french toast and a prosciutto and cheese platter that she splurged on. The rest of the day was spent sunning and relaxing on their day off. Busy Saturday nights made lazy, drunk Sundays a necessity. But each night they had at least two tequila shots, and Cathy would always win when they went over, leaving Trowa passed out on the table when they got to competing. She had an iron stomach that held no comparison. Not even the beer for each meal ring leader laid down glasses against her. Two shots with dinner, more if Cathy was stressed and wanted to end the night laughing at her poor brother.

Around the end of November Heero showed up and of course Cathy decided celebration was in order. They celebrated with a whole feast, mixed drinks and of course Trowa’s napoleon recipe. Cathy wouldn’t have Heero’s flimsy plate, and kept urging him to eat.

Heero was always welcomed in their home, given Trowa’s room and plenty of random circus merchandise as he did or did not want.

The first night Heero went to bed full, drunk and at ease.

The next day Cathy told him to relax, they were still in hospitality mode so he was to take being a guest as long as he could. She fed them fried potatoes, chorizo sausage and mixed vegetables in heaping bowls with a perfectly fried egg on top. Heero knew where Trowa got his ability to cook. Only he couldn’t help but prefer the older woman’s egg making to his comrade’s.

They spent that night with frozen mixed drinks after another heavy meal.

The third (or fourth, he’d had already way too much to drink) day Heero helped with some maintenance, as thanks for his crashing. Though the last two days of heavy eating and drinking had made him pretty sluggish. It was only thanks to Trowa that he was able to work some of it off. Trowa wasn’t going to let Heero retain his guest status and not work off the bit of excess eating he’d done.

“You boys deserve some good food tonight.” Cathy came down the steps of trailer, two filled glasses in hand. “Anything in mind?”

Trowa glanced to Heero who shrugged. “I can’t put you out, I’ve already eaten more in the last two days than I have in the past week,” Heero tried to be polite, despite sounding as monotonous as ever.

Cathy, who had been accustomed to Trowa’s similar tone, shook her head and smiled. “How about we order some pizza then?” She didn’t wait for “no” before handing them their drinks and going back inside.

“How do you stay fit with all this alcohol and food Trowa?” Heero pointed to Trowa’s still tall and slender build, though he’d seen the other without much anything else on to know that his clothes hid a lot of lean muscle and definition.

Trowa just laughed, “It’s hard.”

 

The pizza was of course, hand made, because as Cathy complained: “No one was able to deliver out here, so homemade it is.” They ended up with a homemade three cheese pizza. And accompanying it, a large bottle of Cathy’s favorite tequila.

Heero had only a bit before, if any in the previous days of heavily mixed drinks. The ever stoic Heero Yuy had made a pinched and soured face. His head fell into his hands out of reaction.

Trowa on the other hand, drank it like it was unsweetened lemonade, clearing his throat just a bit after it went down.

Cathy laughed, “Not too shabby?” She of course drank it like it was water.

Heero shook his head, and quickly grabbed his slice of pizza to hide the taste. Eating the last of it quickly, crust and all.

Dinner went much the same after that, a couple more drinks and Heero was starting to get accustomed to the taste. Especially since everything was tasting even better with more and more alcohol.

Heero was a quiet, sweet smiled drunk. He leaned back in his chair and lazily ate the bit of leftover dessert from the first night.

Cathy was leaned forward and slapped her hand on the table, “Well boys, I am going to bed, don't have too much fun without me.” She stood, her shoulders slumped forward as she headed to her room.

Trowa started to put things away, fumbling with some of the dishes.

“Not so elegant,” Heero mused.

Trowa playfully sneered in return. “I’ve broken too many dishes in my attempt to be a graceful drunk.”

Heero could only laugh as he tried to put food away.

Trowa grabbed his hand, stopping him from putting the pizza pan in the fridge. “Let’s not,” he said, taking the pan from Heero’s hand. He set it down and glanced back at Heero. “Tired?”

Heero shook his head, they had drank until he was just pleasantly relaxed, everything vivid and moving just a little too quickly for his lazy gaze to follow.

Trowa had sectioned out the remainder of the pizza, and put it away. He leaned towards the hall, looking down towards his sister’s room. The closed door said she was probably passed out and would sleep like the dead for the rest of the night.

Heero glanced over where Trowa was looking, then stood up straight to watch Trowa’s next movement. This one always eluded him, he didn't talk endlessly like the others, so much that Heero enjoyed Trowa’s company the most.

Trowa came up to him, and the gravity pulled Heero to rest against the cabinets in the too small kitchen. Trowa’s stride tried to retain its subtle elegance. He stopped where their toes had nearly touched. His hands lifted, and fingers graced along each side of Heero’s neck until Trowa’s thumbs touched his cheeks. “Are you going to stop me?” Trowa asked.

No, Heero was daring him, and he hoped that given their time together Trowa could translate that look in his eyes.

Their quiet language was so easily understood, and Trowa didn't take a moment to second guess. His fingers tightened, and pulled Heero’s head as he lowered his own.

The amount of alcohol didn't make the kiss as sloppy as Heero anticipated. It was the heat that came from it that surprised him. He grabbed Trowa’s white tank by the ends, tugging to get him closer.

A door down the hall opened, they froze.

Cathy lumbered to the bathroom, leaving the door open without any regard for privacy.

They waited.

Cathy came out after the toilet and sink were used, havering back to the bedroom without taking notice to them in the kitchen.

The door shut and only a glance between them was made before the flurry of kisses began again.

After nearly tripping several times, they made it to Trowa’s bedroom, and onto his bed. Heero ended up pinned against the messy sheets and bunched up blankets with Trowa above him, pinning him down.

Heero groaned against Trowa’s mouth, a mix of the other’s musk and alcohol dulled his senses. He took a moment to breathe, turning his head away. “What.. abo..”

Trowa shushed him with a nip to the neck, a different topic for another time. Tiny regrets like “first times” were for later days and secrets that would die with them. Trowa grabbed at Heero’s green tee, yanking a bit haphazardly to remove it.

Heero lifted his shoulders and wormed his arms through the sleeves. His hips lifted, and collided with Trowa’s and he could hear the pleased moan in response. He unbuttoned and pushed down his jeans.

“Eager?” Trowa purred.

Heero wanted to challenge Trowa, dominate and overpower his lion heart. His desire was too great and his mind too befuddled, logged with tequila. Everything was amazing. As Trowa’s mouth took over his sense of mind, tasting his skin that lead down his chest and over his stomach. Heero couldn’t fathom much outside of what the hell was going on.

Trowa had already moved on, his own shirt and utility shorts off. He descended more, fingers hooking under the hem of Heero’s boxers. They slid down, catching only a little on Heero’s tip before finally freeing themselves and being tossed somewhere in the room.

Heero grasped the sheets, he wanted to look down. He couldn’t reason if it was appropriate, or would make it awkward. He glanced down, giving into the temptation. He watched Trowa’s head moved up and down over his cock. His stomach tightened, and his head fell back to stare at the ceiling above him. His hand fell over his damp forehead.

Trowa stopped finally, and stood up on his knees, pushing his own underwear off. He leaned forward, hands rested on the bed under Heero. “One sec,” he said, and laid down next to Heero, and reached over the edge of the bed to rifle underneath.

Heero didn't ask, nor assume what Trowa was going through. Soon enough though he heard the sound of a lid opening and then shutting.

Trowa turned over on his back and sat up, and Heero watched his back until he turned back to him. “Flip.”

Heero obliged, this tequila made him docile, and it was quite nice to be taken care of, to be the one not in constant command. And there was something intense about Trowa, quiet, probably shy, ever casual Trowa, taking the dominant stance. But lions don’t submit to lone wolves.

He could feel Trowa’s fingers, wet with what he guessed was oil (again, he wasn't going to ask) press against him, they took no time in finding his entrance and slipping inside.

Heero tensed, and buried his face into the pillow under his face. His body started to burn more of that alcohol, and again his mind melted into a state of dismissal. A few moments of quiet, as the fingers pressed at his inner walls, sliding over the entrance with somewhat anxious, but gentle care. Soon others joined, and before long Heero couldn’t feel the light sting.

He felt the fingers leave, and Trowa had again laid over him, kissing along his spine until reaching his shoulders. Nothing was said between the two ever quiet pilots. Heero had barely made a noise until finally he felt a pressure break through his entrance again.

Trowa’s head pressed against his shoulder blade, his ever-quiet voice coming out in groans as he pressed in harder.

Heero pressed back, the faster past this part, the easier the rest would be. He moaned into the other’s pillow, feeling his bounds stretching, threatening to break. He felt Trowa’s hips rock against his ass, sliding in deeper. That pressure built but as soon as Heero thought he was already done for, Trowa started his slide back before pressing in again.

Trowa snuck his right hand between the bed and Heero’s stomach. His nimble fingers had found the tip of the other’s length. His thumb running along the hard ridge to the very tip, pressing the tip of his finger to it. His left hand had closed around Heero’s neck, he nuzzled Heero’s face until the other turned to kiss him. His hips continued to roll against Heero’s ass in slow gyrations.

Heero was sure he’d pass out before he got off, but all he could do in his position was take the other into him and grasp at the pillows. He nipped at Trowa’s lip, in their quiet stoicism he urged the other to get on with it.

Trowa’s thrusts slowed to a stop, his hands moved away from Heero’s throat and cock, and he grabbed the other by the arm and pushed him to his back. It was easy to glide back into position when he lifted one of Heero’s legs over his shoulder.

Heero’s back arched, this was a whole new level of depth. The intrusive cock could be felt prodding against his insides.

With near grace, Trowa’s hips found their motion again. Heero admired his concentration and stamina given their inebriation. But Trowa seemed unaffected, if not more in tune with his ministrations and their bodily desires.

Heero heard his pulse in his ears, and the thrusts seemed to mimic it. He had long since began to whimper and moan into Trowa’s pillow. He held back what he could, knowing that anything louder would alert anyone within earshot, including Cathy.

Trowa’s face pinched and Heero felt the warmth spread through him. The sticky, slick heat puddled out as Trowa continued, riding out his release with long hard thrusts.

Heero felt the pulse between his legs, his body arched forward to keep from seizing.

Trowa slipped out and moved to sit, but even that was too hard to manage. He let his body fall to Heero’s side.

They laid there in a panting mess for only a few minutes, neither saying a word. Finally Trowa sat up and grabbed the underwear he had discarded only minutes before. He wiped himself down a little, then tossed something in the trash before heading to the bathroom that connected to his room.

Heero didn't ask, Trowa seemed a bit more experienced than he first figured. With some effort, he sat up and felt his head rush forward and he fell off the bed, stumbling a bit to his feet he saw Trowa’s head sticking out of the bathroom. “I’m good.”

Trowa came back, new underwear on and found Heero’s for him. “So,” he started, sitting down on the bed.

“Yes?” Heero asked.

“Just between you and I?” Trowa asked, his eyes were heavy lidded.

“Yeah,” Heero said. “One time, only time?”

“No offense,” Trowa mused.

“Him?” Heero asked, bringing up that subject again.

“Yeah, when I get the nerve.” Trowa chuckled, and laid down. “It was fun.”

Heero shook his head. “Doesn’t hurt as bad as dying.”

Trowa covered his face and laughed. “I wouldn't know.”

“Says the guy who has a surprising amount of experience.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
